


Undercover Mission

by Moon Faery (tsukinofaerii)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/Moon%20Faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking Hearts in Halloween Town on Halloween requires sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Mission

"We are going to Halloween Town."

"Yep!"

"To 'trick or treat'."

"Exactly!"

"Are you certain that this will aid us in collecting hearts?" Zexion looked down at his costume—and it _was_ a costume, down to the tinsel and cotton candy blue glitz. Nothing so ostentatious could be considered clothing. The wig kept _slipping_. "I'm certain that the Superior would not approve of this plan."

"The Superior is at Hollow Bastion." Demyx grinned and pushed his hood back. He'd dressed as a Shadow Heartless, and had somehow even been able to make the eyes glow that particularly malevolent shade of yellow that the Shadows were so known for. "He won't know until we've already come back with a haul."

Zexion glared at his partner, weighing how much of Demyx's enthusiasm was for the mission and how much was for the candy that inevitably came from visiting Halloween Town on this particular Eve. But it _would_ get new hearts...

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

Demyx tossed a black-clad arm over Zexion's shoulder. "Great! Now, if anyone asks, you're dressed as Glinda, the Good Witch, and you're tall for your age."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Glindy."


End file.
